The present invention generally relates to cases configured to transport and protect relatively fragile devices. The invention particularly relates to cases configured to provide impact and twist protection to devices having display screens that are exposed and/or have relatively limited impact protection, nonlimiting examples of which include flat screen televisions, flat screen computer monitors, laptop computers, computer tablets, and the like.
In the past, televisions and computer monitors were often large, heavy devices with curved screens that were not routinely transported between locations and, if they were transported, were moderately robust. However, modern flat screen televisions and computer monitors are generally much lighter than their predecessors and can often be transported by a single person with minimal difficulty. Consequently, it has become commonplace for these devices to be used, for example, for displaying information at conventions, seminars, and the like, and therefore are transported between locations on a more regular basis.
Flat screen televisions, flat screen computer monitors, laptop computers, computer tablets and the like, collectively referred to herein as flat-screen devices, generally have rectangular outer shapes and parallelepiped forms. Due to the desire for a large flat display screen, flat-screen devices typically have proportionally large widths and lengths relative to their thickness, resulting in what will be referred to herein as a planar shape or planar-shaped as a matter of convenience, though it should be understood that this term is a generalization of the three-dimensional shape of typical flat-screen devices. Often, the display screen of the flat-screen devices covers a majority of one side of the device such that the display screen is as large as possible while ensuring that the device itself is as thin as possible. As such, it is well known that display screens can be severely damaged due to relatively minor impacts or twisting of the device. Although flat-screen devices can be expensive, there are few commercial products available that are specifically configured to provide protection during transportation.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable if an improved case were available for transporting and storing fragile objects having substantially planar shapes, including devices with flat display screens, and particularly cases capable of providing impact and twist protection to fragile planar-shaped devices during transportation and storage.